Five Restless Spirits at Maya Fey's
by Twister980
Summary: A Five Nights at Freddy's and Phoenix Wright crossover. I don't hate Five Nights at Freddy's, I think some of the story is interesting enough to warrant a story, but this was one of the weirdest things I could think of. Rated T for possible Violence and Language.
1. Prologue: Day 1

Speech = "Words."

 _ **Thoughts = 'Thunk.'**_

 **PROLOGUE - DAY 1**

"You're looking for a part time job?" Phoenix Wright looked questioningly at his assistant, Maya Fey. She rolled her eyes. "It's not like you can afford to take me out for burgers every day like you should, Nick! You know as well as I do that we're broke!" ' _ **Ouch, that's a low blow, Maya.'**_ Phoenix frowned, then handed Maya a newspaper. "You can look at the classifieds, but save me the funny pages." Maya laughed. "You're such a kid, Nick." Phoenix frowned. "Pearl reads them, too!" Maya gave Phoenix a wry smile. "Nick, she's a kid." **_'_** _ **And so are you...'**_ Maya flipped through the paper, before tossing the funny pages at Phoenix. As she scanned the pages, she realized just how bad job situations had gotten. _**'$20 a week for flipping burgers, on a twelve hour shift? No thanks.'**_ She thought, scanning the page further. She stopped  
at one page, a smile on her face. "Family pizzeria looking for Security guard to work the night shift." Phoenix looked up from the funny pages, a smirk on his face. "You really think you're security material?" Maya grinned. "See, this is easy Security." Pearl glanced up from her coloring book as Maya turned the paper around. "See? All I need to do is monitor the security cameras from 12 til 6!" Phoenix scanned the advert. **_'Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters...'_** "Wait, why does it say: 'Not responsible for Injury/Dismemberment'?" Maya glanced back at the page and shrugged. "Maybe because they've got _kitchen_ equipment, Nick? They are a pizza joint, after all." _**'And at $120 a week, I'll be raking it in!'**_ Phoenix sighed. "You better stay away from the kitchen, then." Maya grinned. "Why Nick, what kind of girl do you think I am?" _**'A hungry one.'**_

As they stood outside the busy pizzeria, Pearl clung to Phoenix's leg. "Something wrong, Pearls?" Phoenix asked. She clung tighter. "Mystic Maya... I don't  
think you should work here..." Maya raised an eyebrow. "Why not, Pearly?" She frowned. "I sense some restless and angry spirits inside..." Maya squatted down to  
her cousin's eye level, a confident smile on her face. "If that's the case, I'll just have to take care of them then. Right?" Pearl smile was unsure. "Right..." As Maya stood back up, Pearl backed away from the two. "Do you sense anything, Maya?" Phoenix whispered, Maya shook her head slightly. "No, maybe Pearly is just  
imagining things." Phoenix placed a hand on her shoulder. "Seriously, Maya. If Pearl is right, be extremely careful." Maya rolled her eyes. "Fine. You and Pearly  
are such worry warts!"

"So, you're a Spirit Medium?" The woman before her asked, an eyebrow raised. Maya nodded. The woman shrugged, and handed Maya a security uniform. "Only things you really need to wear are the hat, the radio, and the badge. Everything else is optional." Maya raised an eyebrow. "Follow me." The two passed through the empty pizzeria, it was seven o' clock and Maya was feeling nervous. They stepped through an open doorway and into a small security office, which consisted of a chair, desk, fan, computer, and a phone. "Phone connects to outside lines in case of emergencies, but is usually used for in office calls." She pulls out the chair and motions for Maya to take a seat. The woman hands Maya a tablet that's attached to the PC, and turns it on. First thing Maya sees is the animatronics, which she finds quite creepy at this angle. The woman taps some of the buttons on the tablet, switching the cameras back and forth. "Oh for Fred's sake, they still haven't fixed the kitchen camera?" She shook her head, then stepped away. "That's the basics. You'll receive a phone call tonight from your superior, so I expect you'll be on time." She smiles stiffly. "I'll return tonight to let you in, Miss Fey. Have a good night!" Maya gulps, then nods. "Thanks... I guess."

 **Well, one of the strangest crossovers I could think of has begun. Oh wow, I might actually have to finish this.**


	2. Night 1: Don'tcha love the Nightshift?

Night 1: 12:00 AM

"Hello, Hello?" The voice echoed from a an answering machine, Maya gulped as she adjusted the purple security cap over her top knot.  
"Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night..." Maya reached for the security tablet and checked each camera, she felt an involuntary shiver run up and down her spine as she saw the animatronics on stage. "Creepy." "Uh, let's see... There's this legal thing the company wants me to read first..." Maya smirked. _**'Nick would get a kick out of this.'**_ "Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person." "Wait, was that in the listing?" "-or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced and Blah blah blah. Nothing to worry about, really." Maya flipped through the cameras, her eyes widened as she noticed her reflection.

The Magatama glowed brightly, the green hue casting an eerie light over her. "Be aware, the animatronics tend to get a bit active at night, they're put on free roam or something like that. They used to be roaming all the time, until some kid got bit back in '87. Amazing what the body can live through, especially without the frontal lobe." _**'Pearly was right, something is seriously wrong here...'**_ Maya put the tablet under her arm and stepped out of the office, pulling a flashlight from her belt as she entered the darkened hallway. "If the animatronics see you after hours, they might not recognize you. And try and stuff you into one of the Endoskeleton suits." Maya steeled herself. _**"All right, you hunks of walking metal. Just try and stuff me into one of those freaking suits!"**_ She flicked on her flashlight, then began walking towards the dining area. As she entered the dining area, Maya immediately shone her light on the stage. _**'Nothing. I swear, if that guys was screwing with me...'**_ Maya ran her light along the walls, smiling at the drawings decorating the walls. A sudden creak, Maya turned her light on the stage.

The animatronics had not moved, they were standing in exactly the same spots as she had left them. Except for one. _**'Oh, crap. He wasn't lying.'**_ Maya took a catious  
step forward, the Rabbit- Bonnie, she had been told, - had turned it's head towards her. "H-Hello?" Maya stuttered. **"Evening, ladies and gentlemen!"** Maya squeaked in surprise. **"I would like to welcome you, to Freddy Fazbear's P-p-pizzaaaaaaAaAa..."** ** _'What... What the hell is going on!?'_** Maya backed into a wall, then made her way to the western hall. As she turned the corner, she stopped in her tracks. A rustle of cloth, she slowly looked over her shoulder and saw the animatronics back in their original positions, but Pirate cove... A red fox with a eyepatch and a hook stared out at her, his one visible eye glowing yellow in the dark. **"Ahoy, Lassie. Welcome to Pirate Cove."** Maya ran. She leapt through the doorway and kicked the door button. She quickly did the same with the other one. _**'Okay... Okay, Fey. Get a grip! It's only four creepy animatronics... And it's only...'**_ She glanced at her watch, then sighed. _**'Two Thirty. Great.'**_

Maya took a deep breath, then reached for the door controls. As the doors opened, she felt a chill. Bonnie stood just outside. Maya quickly slammed the door in his face. **"Aw, come on, miss! I've always wanted to play music with a beautiful girl like you! Just let me in!"** Maya shook her head, she couldn't believe how badly programmed this animatronic was. He didn't roam, he followed specific patterns, west hallway, dining hall, and that creepy parts room. She hadn't seen any of the others  
move yet, something creepy she found was her Magatama seemed to glow brighter as Bonnie approached. _**'That makes no sense, it's just...'**_

 ** _"Mystic Maya... I don't think you should work here..." Maya raised an eyebrow. "Why not, Pearly?" She frowned. "I sense some restless and angry spirits inside..."_** Maya's eyes widened as Pearls warning entered her mind. She stared out at the animatronic rabbit, who had gone still. _**'So... Is he?'**_ She stepped toward the window, Bonnie stepped closer. **"Please let me in."** He whispered. Maya stared into it's eyes, then stepped back, shaking her head. "No, I can't." The rabbit seemed to frown, then it turned and stalked back down the hall. **_'...These things are possessed. I don't know why, or how, but I may just have to do some investigating.'_** Maya grinned. _**'Nick isn't the only investigator in our little business. Freddy Fazbear's, look out for Maya Fey!'**_ Maya jumped in surprise as an alarm went off. "6 AM? Already!?" She pulled the cap off her head, the belt from around her waist, and the badge off of her robe. The doors opened and all the lights flared to life, as Maya walked towards the front doors she bumped into the day shift officer. "Oh! Sorry!" His eyes roamed her body, a sick smirk on his face. "So, you're the night shift guard? Lucky you." _**'Slime ball, I bet.'**_ Maya rolled her eyes, then pushed past him. "Hope you have a good day, because you're back on duty tonight!" She heard him chuckle as he walked off. _**'I think I hate that guy.'**_

 **To be continued in Night 2. I hope this chapter is okay, this game isn't something I can easily write for. Considering it takes place in ONE ROOM. Anyway, I'll probably be updating my other stories before I update this one again. Stay tuned! :D**


	3. Update:

**Update 11/30:**

Sorry to keep all of my whatever-number-followers waiting for an update. Work has gotten really hectic, thanks to Black Friday and Cyber Monday, so updates to these stories will be few and far between until the end of the year. I'm hoping to also post some stories I had yet to publish/write, including a Sonic/Half-Life Crossover, a Gravity Falls fic, etc.

Thank you all SO _**SO**_ much for being patient, and I hope the rest of y'alls year goes well!

Oh, and I should hopefully have a chapter for Bwen Oneshots done in time for Christmas. :D


End file.
